Carol's Split Personality
by fatcatwalker
Summary: The war is over and Carol has killed a lot more people. The guilt is over coming her and brings her over the edge. She ends up with DID. A split personality disorder. Like she said to Daryl, if she killed anymore people there would be nothing left of her. She was right.


Notes: I thought of this when Carol told Daryl that if she killed anymore people, there would be nothing left of her. I only know about DID, because a TV show I used to watch had a character that had DID, so I hope I did a good enough job with this.

Carol's Split Personality

The war is over and Rick, Carl, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Morgan, Tara, Aaron, and Gabriel sit around a table playing poker. They still carry their weapons because; there could still be crazy people out there.

This is so boring. How about some strip poker!

What! Carol asked.

Carol leaps out of her seat, and looks around.

Everyone got out of their seats, being startled by Carol.

Are you ok Carol?

Yes, I'm fine. I just thought I heard something.

She sits back down.

I must be going crazy, she says to herself.

Yes, you are.

She hears the voice again.

Don't speak out loud again, or everyone will catch on.

You can read my mind?

Yes. You are so boring. I want to have fun!

Carol remembers wanting to be a psychiatrist, if she ever got away from Ed, so she looked up what kind of patients she might end up having. One thing she read about, was something called DID.

The patient has different personalities that come out. You hear them in your head too, especially when their about to come out. They have no control of the personality, or what they may do while they are out. The only way to cure some one is by seeing a psychiatrist to make the person whole once again, before the strongest personality took over completely, but there was no help for her in this world. Her thinking was interrupted

when she heard everyone talking amongst themselves and they were looking at her with concern. She didn't realize that she had left her seat again.

She looked at everyone, as she heard the voice in her head again.

I haven't had fun with a man in so long.

Carol had to be sure she talked to herself.

You leave them alone!

Yeah and how are you going to stop me?

Carol looked at the men, as the personality was trying to decide which man she wanted when she got out.

She saw Daryl.

Very good looking, but he's not my type. Too broken. Just like you, literally broken, she laughed out loud.

She went back to checking out the men.

She saw Aaron.

This ones cute, in a boyish way, but doesn't look enough like a man to me. He looks to innocent. She looks at Gabriel, and laughs again.

I don't think so.

She looks at Carl.

You leave him alone, Carol yelled!

Don't worry. He's cute, but I don't like jail bate, not that it maters in this world, but he's way to young for me. I might hurt him, she laughs.

Carol is fuming.

She looks at Morgan and immediately says, no, he's a killer.

He's better off with Carly.

Who's Carly?

She's the killer of the three of us.

She will kill for no good reason. Just because she wants to. Also, she's great at pretending to be someone else. She will make them think that she is you, and eventually kill someone in the process.

I know someone who is good at pretending, you Carol.

No! Carol said. I can't let her hurt any one; I can't let you hurt anyone.

You can't stop us! She said.

I can try, said Carol.

These personalities are like you, but over exaggerated, or complete opposite of you, like me, obviously.

I am Karen.

Carly is the over exaggerated part of you because you are both killers, but you kill because you have to, she kills because she wants to. Also, you both pretend to be someone else.

Then there's one more, Caroline.

She's an over exaggerated part of you, from the time when you were with Ed. You were broken, and timid, but she is more like a child, or a scared animal, but you were stronger than that, you just didn't know it yet.

Get out of my head! Carol yells.

My pleasure, Karen says, with a big smile on her face.

She knows who she wants, she wants Rick.

He is emotional, but not too emotional. Very good looking, and not too muscular.

Karen imagines he would be very good in bed.

Michonne will have something to say about that, if she doesn't kill you with her katana first.

Don't forget I am you and you are me, so that's never going to happen, I have free reign. No! I won't let you! Carol yells.

Karen laughs; you think you have a choice.

Carol falls to the floor with a head splitting head ach.

Everyone runs to her to help, but before she can explain what's happening to her to them, Karen is out.

Karen gets up, and looks Rick up and down with a big smile on her face.

She jumps Rick before he even knows what's going on.

The force is so hard Rick falls backwards, Karen falling with him.

Michonne, and everyone else, stands there in shock as she kisses him passionately, but no one is more shocked then Rick, who pushes her off, just to have her back on top of him, this time pinning him down with her legs and arms, as she kisses him again. Michonne snaps out of it, and pulls her up from the back of her shirt so hard, she made a choking sound, and her shirt ripped all the way down the back.

Michonne turned her around to face her.

What the hell do you think you're doing?

If you wanted to join in you could have just asked. I'm not into girls, but I wouldn't mind trying.

Everyone stood there in shock at her words.

Michonne couldn't help it, she slapped, who she thought was Carol, hard across the face. Rick jumped up, and pulled Michonne away from Karen.

Michonne gives Rick a questioning look.

You know I would never do that. Were just friends, you know that.

I know, and I'm sorry.

They kiss.

Karen turned away with a pouty face and her arms crossed.

Nobody's any fun around here.

Daryl walks up to her, knowing exactly what's wrong.

He remembers reading about DID in the book he found when he and Carol were looking for Beth, but he never completed the chapter, and then he lost it.

He explained what he could though, without taking his eyes off of Karen.

Carol has DID.

It means she can have as little as one personality and as many as eight or more and they come out when they want to.

This happens when something tragic happens to someone.

When we reunited, I asked her why she left.

She said she couldn't kill for anyone anymore. She left because she knew she would have to, and then there would be nothing left of her.

When she asked me if anyone has died, I said, no because I didn't want that for her.

She found out anyways, and now, after the war this is what were left with.

Who are you? Daryl asked.

I am Karen, but you can call me yours.

Daryl grabbed her arms.

Stop your bullshit and give carol back to us!

No! I like it here, and I'm not going anywhere!

Daryl started shaking her.

Carol! Come back to us!

He shook her harder.

Karen was pissed off now, yelling, get your grubby hands off me!

She suddenly stilled in his hands, immediately going from a pissed off expression, to a terrified one.

Daryl let go, and went to hug her, wanting to apologize to her, thinking it was Carol, but before he could, she went running for the nearest corner curling up, and crying.

He realized that wasn't Carol.

That was another personality.

He sat down feeling defeated, but knew exactly what this personality was all about.

Rick walked up to him.

Are you ok?

No, I really thought we had her back, I had her back.

This behavior was familiar to Daryl in more than one way.

He explained to Rick how he was abused as a child and knows this behavior far too well.

Then he thought about the other reason it was familiar.

He told Rick about Ed, since he was there before Rick.

She didn't run to a corner, but she would definitely go into the tent, crying most of the time she was there, or following orders. I even witnessed a couple hits.

She's going to need a gentle hand, and voice.

Rick knew immediately who can help her.

He went to talk to Maggie.

It looks like this is the broken down part of Carol from when she was with Ed.

Maggie knew exactly what to do.

She has looked up psychiatry before because of her sister and she read about DID, in the process of finding out what was wrong with Beth.

She slowly walked up to her, and knelt down.

She spoke in almost a whisper, said hello, and waited for her to respond.

She looked up, eyes red, and face streaked with tears.

Hello, she said softly.

What's your name? Maggie asked.

Caroline, she said shyly.

I'm Maggie.

I have some friends I would like you to meet.

I want Carol.

Caroline started to cry again.

I'm so sorry, but Carol isn't here right now, but you are in a safe place.

We are all friends of Carol, and now you're our friends too.

Maggie reached out her hand for Caroline.

She grabbed it, and Maggie brought her up slowly.

Everyone gathered slowly.

She brought her over.

This is Rick.

Rick smiled, and said hello.

Caroline gave him a small smile.

This is Daryl.

Hey, Daryl said.

It was like she knew they had abuse in common, because she gave him a big smile, and then went over to him to give him a hug.

He hugged her back, and smiled.

It was a happy, yet sad moment. It felt like he had her back. So close, yet so far.

Caroline pulled back from Daryl, and went back to Maggie.

This is Aaron.

Caroline liked Aaron. He had a sweet face.

He smiled and said, nice to meet you, holding out his hand.

She reached out, grabbed his hand, and than let go.

This is Morgan.

Morgan said hello, and gave her a small smile.

She backed up toward Maggie.

Caroline could tell that he killed Richard.

Maggie smiled at Morgan and Morgan smiled back and gave Caroline a small nod, like an apology, since he knew who this was.

This is Michonne.

Michonne smiled, and said any friend of Carols is a friend of mine.

Caroline smiled.

This is Father Gabriel.

Caroline gave him a hug.

Everything is going to be alright.

This is Carl.

Nice to meet you Caroline.

He tipped his hat, and gave her a smile.

She smiled back.

And finally, this is Tara.

Tara reminded Caroline of Aaron, a really kind face.

Tara smiled, and raised her fist.

Caroline held Maggie, looking frightened.

Its ok, Maggie said softly.

Look Caroline.

Maggie walked over to Tara, fist raised up.

They bumped fists and Caroline felt embarrassed for the way she acted.

It's ok.

Maggie went back to Caroline and gave her a hug.

You didn't do anything wrong.

Caroline walked up to Tara slowly, and Tara raised her fist again.

This time, Caroline put up her fist, and Tara waited for her to make the first move.

After they bumped fists, Tara said, alright, now that's more like it.

Caroline smiled and went back to Maggie, who sat her down next to Daryl.

Stay here for a minute Caroline.

She looked scared and timid. She sunk down in her chair.

Caroline didn't even realize that Daryl was there, so when he touched her on the shoulder, she fell out of her chair and onto the floor, her hands breaking her fall and her head low toward the floor.

Daryl ran to her, along with everyone else.

I am so sorry.

He reached out a hand to Caroline.

Thank you, she said, with her head still down.

She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with an evil look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

He knew right away it wasn't Caroline anymore.

He tried to pull away, but she had a death grip on him.

She grabbed Carol's knife with her other hand, reached up, and cut a big gash in his arm. Everyone ran forward.

Don't, she said, as she put Carol's knife to her throat.

Don't think I won't. If anyone comes near me, I will.

We need to get Daryl to the infirmary, Rick said.

Daryl stood there, with blood dripping down his arm, off of his hand, and onto the floor. Like I give a shit if he dies!

Can someone at least go to the infirmary and bring things back for Daryl.

Fine, but remember no tricks, I have the power here.

Rick looked at Carl and Carl nodded his head, and ran out the door.

Rick didn't want him there if he didn't have to be.

Daryl sat down at the table, feeling light headed.

Everyone sat at the table in support of Daryl.

You must be Carly, Daryl said, weakly.

That's me and you best not forget it.

He better hurry up or he might not make it.

She started laughing hysterically.

Carl ran back in, throwing the supplies on the table.

Maggie started working on him right away.

Daryl's in good hands now.

Why don't all of you stand up, walk to the middle of the floor, and make a line so I can keep an eye on you.

Everyone hesitated.

Don't forget what's at steak here, said Carly as she raised the knife to her throat again. They got up and rushed to the middle of the floor to make a line.

She put the knife down to her side again and started walking up and down the line.

She wasn't too smart though, because she turned her back for a second to check on Maggie and Daryl's progress so she could put them in the line too.

She felt two strong arms come around her waist.

It was Morgan.

She dropped the knife, and Aaron picked it up.

Rick came around, grabbed her legs, and he lifted her up, holding her tight.

Maggie, grab a chair and put it in front of the table facing out.

Let me go you dumbasses.

She screamed, wiggling frantically, trying to get out of their grip.

Carl, get the rope.

They sat her on the chair, holding her tightly so she wouldn't move, Rick kneeling on his knees, so he could get a good grip on her legs.

Morgan held her hands behind her, as Carl came up to them to tie her hands first.

Then he went over to where Rick was, and took over so he could tie her legs, but before he could, she kicked him square in the face.

Get away from me you stupid bastard! She yelled.

He fell backwards, but Rick caught him before he could hit the ground.

Let me take a look at you son. You need to sit down.

I'm fine dad.

It was clear that he wasn't though.

He had a black eye and was bleeding in the mouth and nose, which were now bruising up too.

Please, let Maggie help you.

Fine.

Carl gave him the rope, and Rick tied her legs, Carly kicking all the time.

Carly tried to knock the chair down, but Morgan was standing behind her, holding the chair down.

Morgan knelt down, telling her it's ok we're not going, but before he could finish, she head butted him, knocking him to the ground.

Rick ran to him.

Morgan, are you ok!

He helped Morgan up.

He had a bloody nose.

Maggie sat him down and took a look at him.

Daryl's had enough.

He's supposed to be resting, but he stood up and came around to the front of the chair, kneeling down in front of her, holding the sides of the chair to make sure she didn't knock it over.

He leans in, inches away from her.

Give us carol back, now.

They sat there for a while.

Then she smiled, leaned back a little, then came forward, and spit in his face.

Go to hell!

Daryl sat back on his heels, pulled out his rag, and wiped it away.

He came back forward, just as close as before.

If you don't tell me where she is but before he could finish, Carly leaned back, and spit in his face again.

This time he stood up, wiped his face again, and knew it was time for tough love, even if it meant hurting Carol, anything to get her back.

Daryl looked at Rick and Rick knew right away what Daryl was thinking and he nodded his head, signaling his approval.

He came back toward her fast and before she could spit at him again, he grabbed her face, only hard enough to stop her from spitting at him again, not wanting to hurt Carol too much.

We are tired of your bullshit!

If we could get Carol to come back, we are willing to hurt her, knowing the end result will be good.

He let go of her face, and she was glaring at him now.

Like I said, go to hell, and that bitch Carol can follow you there too!

Daryl lost it.

He stood back up and looked at Rick.

Rick gave his approval again.

Daryl turned and headed back toward Carly.

Leaning down he slapped her across the face, trying to put as little weight behind it as possible, not wanting to hurt her.

Everyone cried out in shock.

Carly looked away.

That frightened look came on her face again.

Everyone wondered if Caroline was back, until she cried out, Daryl?

What happened?

Why am I tied up?

He hugged her and could see the others staring.

What's going on?

She started to cry.

The last thing I remember was hearing voices in my head, someone named Karen.

Then I remembered thinking about how I read about DID.

I wanted to tell you, but then Karen took over.

That's all I remember.

Daryl, she hurt you.

I'm so sorry.

It's not your fault, Daryl said.

Morgan and Carl stepped into view.

Oh no, what have I done to you.

It doesn't matter. It wasn't you, Morgan said.

It was my fault. I let her out. I was weak.

Carol, you're one of the strongest people I know, Daryl said.

Carl and Morgan agreed.

No wonder why you tied me up.

Please, let me go please, I need to show all of you how sorry I am.

Everyone talked it over and decided to let her go.

Rick untied her legs, than her hands.

Everyone followed her every move, just in case.

She slowly got up.

Its ok, she tried to assure them.

They all ended up in one place in a circle, making sure there was someone watching her at all angles.

I just wanted to say, thank you for getting me back.

Maggie was first.

She gave her a hug, moving around the circle, until she came to the last person.

She stood in front of Aaron.

She put her hand on his face.

Oh Aaron, I'm sorry I underestimated you and the other Alexandrians.

You are the only one left of them because you can fight.

It seems only right that…

She stopped mid sentence and dropped her hand from his face.

She swiped Carol's knife from Aaron's holster, brought it up, and slit his throat, finishing her sentence.

You're the last one to go.

That's for taking my knife, Carly said.

Aaron grabbed his throat, and fell to the floor gasping for air.

Everyone cried out, and started running to him, but Carly put the knife to her throat, and everyone stepped back.

Please, Rick said. He doesn't have long, please let us.

Fine he's as good as dead anyway.

Rick held his hand, and so did Daryl.

Maggie kissed him on the forehead.

Thank you for trying to help me when I wanted to search for Glenn.

Daryl followed by saying, thank you for being the first one to welcome me here.

Rick said, thank you for giving us a chance. I didn't give you or the others a chance.

I am so happy I got to know you. You will always be a part of our family.

Aaron cannot speak, but he smiles and squeezes Daryl's and Rick's hand, as he slowly closes his eyes.

Oh that's so sad, Carly says. Now get back over here!

He needs to be taken care of, Daryl says.

Haven't you done enough, Rick says.

Watch it Rick or did you forget about what I can do to Carol.

Rick stepped back.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

She walks over to Aaron, kneels down, and stabs him in the head.

She smiles, and hums, as she cleans the knife on Aaron's shirt.

She stands up and faces them.

What's with all the long faces?

That was the most fun I've had in a long time!

She went still all of a sudden and dropped the knife.

She raised her hands to her head.

No! Not now! I'm not ready!

Carol, your not coming out till I've killed every one of your friends!

She felt another sharp pain.

This time they took advantage.

Morgan and Rick grabbed her again, while Carl grabbed the rope.

Carly was wriggling frantically.

Let me go! I'm not done yet! You're going to regret this!

They put her in the chair, double knotting the ropes this time.

Daryl kneels in front of her again, this time whispering a mantra in her ear.

Come back to us Carol, come back to me, we love you, I love you.

Punctuated with a kiss on the cheek.

He knew Carol couldn't feel it, but he knew Carly could, and it would make her weak. Carly pulled away.

He just moved with her.

Everyone started their own mantra.

Everyone yelled at the same time, Carol come home!

Carly screamed, no!

She slumped over in the chair.

Carol? Daryl asked.

Daryl, yes, it's me.

Are you ok? Daryl asked her.

She looked up at him.

She saw his arm.

I should be asking you that.

What has she done to you?

She looked over to see Morgan and Carl.

Oh my god, I am so sorry.

She started crying.

This was too much of a déjàvu feeling. He had to put her to the test.

Tell me something only we would know.

She leaned in, and kissed him on the forehead, and then the cheeks.

She smiled when she noticed his eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. He opened his eyes slowly.

This is something she doesn't know.

She doesn't know love.

They both said the last word at the same time, and began to laugh.

They all knew it was Carol because Carly wouldn't have been able to show love, even if she were faking it.

Carl ran up to help Daryl untie Carol.

Karen took over, didn't she?

Yes, and someone named Caroline.

I know. She was with me. We know, she asked for you. You made her feel safe.

Then someone named Carly took over.

Did she do this to you Daryl?

Yes, but its ok. It wasn't you.

Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that I was her vessel and it still feels like me.

I hurt Carl and Morgan too.

Daryl's right, it wasn't you. It's not your fault, Morgan said.

Daryl took her by the hand, and led her to Aaron.

No! No! Oh god! No!

She knelt down and started crying.

Daryl knelt down and held her.

Everyone gathered around, kneeling down, and surrounding her in a group hug, trying to comfort her the best way they could.

She stood up.

We have to burry him.

Everyone agreed.

Carol held his legs, and Rick carried him from under the arms.

They buried him next to Eric.

They all quietly walked back to where they were.

There was no dought it was Carol this time, because when she hugged everyone, she held them tightly and lingered for a while.

Carly let go almost immediately and Carly's hugs were barely felt, almost feather light. Carol didn't just say thank you, like Carly. She spoke to each one individually.

Morgan, we didn't like each other at first.

No, we didn't, Morgan said laughing.

Eventually we realized were both more alike then we thought, Carol said.

We both didn't want to kill, but for different reasons.

You swore off killing all together.

I didn't want to kill, but I knew I would if I had to.

That's why I had to leave, so I wouldn't have to kill.

Then, we wanted to kill again for two different reasons.

Me, for Negan killing Abraham and Glenn.

You, for the saviors killing Benjamin.

Now, your one of my closest friends. My family.

Same here, Morgan said.

Rick, I never said thank you.

For what? Sending you away, leaving your daughter by herself.

Thank you for trying to keep her safe.

I know you did your best and you went on instinct.

You did what you thought was best. I know that now.

You know I forgive you for sending me away.

If you hadn't, I wouldn't be the person I am today.

Well not today, but you know what I mean, before the DID.

I need to thank you for saving us, Rick said.

First at the CDC, with that grenade and then at Terminus.

You took care of Judith. I thank you for being you.

Daryl, what can I say, we are soul mates, but we didn't get along at first either.

It was me, Daryl said.

I was a dumbass.

You were always so understanding, no matter how I treated you.

I knew that things changed for you when you brought me the Cherokee rose and you looked for Sophia.

Then you got shot, and wounded by your own arrow in the process.

You are not broken Daryl, and that is because you found a family.

You helped me see that, Daryl said.

I am so happy you pushed me to open up, or I wouldn't have my family.

I wouldn't have you.

Michonne, you are a badass.

Takes one to know one, Michonne said.

I'm hoping there will be a baby badass in the future, Carol said.

Michonne leaned in, and whispered, I hope so too.

They laughed.

You and Rick are strong separate, but you're stronger together.

Thank you for saving Rick and Carl, Michonne said. Carl is like a son to me.

You saved my family.

Tara, I wish we could have spent more time together, but everything always kept us away from each other.

Now we have plenty of time, Tara said.

Carol smiled.

Carl, I've known you from the start. I watched you become a man, a brave man, like your daddy.

I never apologized for calling you an idiot for believing in heaven, so I am now.

I am sorry Carol.

There is a heaven, and Sophia's there waiting for you. It wasn't your fault, Carl said.

I was mad at myself for not trying to find her and I took it out on you.

It's ok Carl. You were mourning too.

Always take care of Rick and Judith for me, ok, Carol said.

No problem, Carl said.

Gabriel, nobody liked you at first, but I started to trust you when Rick told me that you carried Judith to safety when Alexandria was being swarmed by walkers.

If Rick trusts you, I trust you.

I thank you for that Carol.

Maggie, Beth Hershel, Glenn. You have lost so much, but you have your beautiful baby. We went through so much when the Saviors took us, Carol said.

I'm happy I wasn't alone and I had you there, Carol said.

I don't think I would have made it without you.

Yes, you would have Carol. Your a survivor, all of us are. We have each other now, and we will never have to worry about being alone again, Maggie said.

Ok, Carol said. It's time.

She moved to where Carly dropped her knife, picked it up, and stood in the middle of the room surrounded by everyone.

Time for what? Daryl asked.

She put the knife to her throat.

No! Everyone yelled and stepped forward.

Don't, please. Don't make this any harder. I already said my goodbyes.

Just let me do this. There is no other way. There is no psychiatrist for me to go to.

As long as I'm alive you're all in danger.

Carly can come out at anytime.

It can be in the middle of the night and she can kill all of you.

Someone can always be on watch, Daryl said.

There's the cell I made, Morgan said. We can keep you there at night.

That's not fair to me, and more importantly, not for you.

Always being on edge, wondering. We are finally at peace. This needs to end here.

I won't take no or any amount of pleading for an answer.

I want to die; I need to die, for you, my family. My last time saving you.

Everyone started crying.

Please don't, Daryl said.

There has to be another way, Rick said.

No, this is the only way to ensure your safety.

Good bye and thank you. I love you all so much.

Her sentiments were echoed around the room as they all closed in on her for a group hug.

Ok, I am ready now. Carol closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

In one fast move, she slits her own throat, doing a priciest job, not wanting to prolong her, or their suffering.

She hears everyone cry out.

No! Carol, don't.

They all run toward her.

Daryl sat on the floor next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

Maggie holds her hand.

Rick brushes her hair back, and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Daryl kisses her head and lays his forehead against hers.

She looks up at him and reaches up to touch his cheek and she wipes away a tear.

I love you, Carol says.

I love you too.

He puts his hand on top of the one that's on his face and she smiles at him.

Her smile slowly fades away and her stare is blank.

Daryl feels her hand slipping from his.

He grabs it before it drops and kisses her hand, crying hysterically.

No, he cries.

Rick kneels down and holds him, as they both cry.

Then they are surrounded by everyone.

You know what needs to be done, Daryl says. I need to be the one to do it.

It has to be me, Daryl says.

He takes his dagger out, and moves it toward Carol's head, but he stops.

He doesn't have the heart to do it.

Rick sees this, and decides to do for Daryl, what he did for Rick when he couldn't bare to shoot Dale, so he took the gun from him.

Now he wants to do that for Daryl.

He takes the dagger away from Daryl, looking at Daryl for his approval, he nods his head.

Daryl closes Carol's eyes and kisses her on the forehead and then both cheeks. I love you. He lays her down and lets Rick do what he needs to do.

Rick feels like its Dale all over again, but he really wants to do this for Daryl.

Maybe it's because there's more history.

He needed to do this for Carol. He owed her so much.

He stabbed her in the head, got up, and kicked a chair.

Damn it! He yelled.

Pissed off that it had to come to this.

Michonne and Carl came up to him, giving him a hug, as they started crying.

Daryl laid his head on Carol's body, and cries.

Daryl scoops her up, and carries her outside to the graves, as everyone follows.

He remembers when he saved Carol in the prison, carrying her to safety and reuniting her with their family.

She was alive then in his arms weak, but alive and now he holds her, but she's gone. Now he has another memory.

Carrying Beth who was dead too, but this was worse, so much worse.

He found it hard to breathe.

A part of himself was now gone.

He lay her down gently into the grave, and he and Rick buried her.

Daryl put her knife on the grave, and has another memory.

This time of him placing the Cherokee Rose on her grave at the prison.

He remembers thinking she had died, but now he knew she was never coming back.

They all surround Carol's grave.

Rick holds Daryl again as he cries.

Everyone moves forward, joining in the hug.

The hand made gravestone read:

Here lies Carol our friend, our family.

Sacrificing herself for her family, saving us one last time.


End file.
